


Friday the 13th in Central Park

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hopeful possibility for this afternoon's meet & greet. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Josh can we do a surprise free thing for fans later today?”

 

“Zaaach, are you kidding me? It’s not even 20 degrees outside.”

 

“They won’t care.”

 

“Are you sure _you_ won’t freeze, Florida Boy?”

 

“I’ll wear a bunch of layers or something. I’ll be fine. I really want to do this. Strawberry Fields in Central Park maybe? Like 4:00?”

 

“Are you serious right now?”

 

“Kanye did it…”

 

“Ugh. Fine. Let me make sure that time and location is okay.”

 

“Thanks! I’ll tweet them!”

 

“Don’t tell them the time or location, just late afternoon and NYC until I check on it.”

 

“Okay! Thanks, Josh! You’re the man!”

 

I quickly ended the call and tweeted to all my followers: “FREE meet and greet today in NYC :) Late afternoon. Time and place coming soon.”

 

I got a text from Frankie a moment later.

 

Frankie: Does that mean Josh fell for it?

Zach: Yep. He’s making sure the time and location are okay.

Frankie: Why can’t you just tell him what we want to do?

Zach: Because then he’d want to promote it publicly as both of us.

Frankie: So tell him not to do that.

Zach: He doesn’t listen to me and he also probably wouldn’t even go for that anyway.

Frankie: Why not?

Zach: I’ve told you about this, Frankie.

Frankie: I guess, okay, well what time and location are you trying for?

Zach: 4:00 at the Strawberry Fields in Central Park.

Frankie: But it’s so cold outside…

Zach: It’s too late to get anything inside though.

Frankie: I guess, okay. I’ll be there around 4:15 or so. Let me know if anything changes. I’m gonna bring Doug with me if that’s okay.

Zach: Of course. I’ll let you know if anything changes. Love you.

Frankie: Love you, too.

 

After almost an hour I finally got a text from Josh saying he confirmed the time and location and telling me to go ahead and tweet the details. So I quickly composed another tweet: “Strawberry field in Central Park @ 4pm” Frankie texted me a single smiling emoji a few seconds later and I sent one back before I set about getting ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Frankie: Leaving now. We’ll get there around 10 after. Are you there yet? Many fans?

Zach: Just got here. There’s a little crowd. Some familiar faces even.

Frankie: Awesome. Just start meeting and greeting and I’ll be there as quick as I can.

Zach: Perfect. Love you.

Frankie: Love you, too.

 

I looked up from my phone to see a bunch of fans smirking at me.

 

“Who you texting?” one of them asked loudly.

 

“Uhhhh,” I stumbled over my words. “Uh, doesn’t matter. So, who wants a hug? It’s freezing out here!” I said quickly opening my arms towards the first fans. They dropped the questioning, but smirked knowingly as Josh informed them to form a single line.

 

I was about five people into the line taking selfies and giving hugs when I heard a rather loud commotion near the end of the line that peaked my interest, but instead of investigating the cause I just smirked and continued what I was doing.

 

“Do I really have to wait in line to hug you?” I heard a familiar voice ring out from behind the people. I laughed ridiculously as Frankie walked around the line of fans and Doug went to stand near where Josh was. I saw Doug try to calm Josh down out of the corner of my eye as I stepped away from the fans to hug Frankie. AJ already had my camera out. He had known Frankie was coming and was recording for my next vlog.

 

“Hi, Babe,” I whispered against his ear.

 

“So, how do you want to do this?” he whispered back.

 

“Uh, let’s take selfies and everything first, but tell them to stick around we’ll do a brief Q&A afterwards, yeah?” I said quietly.

 

He nodded and we stepped apart. I felt his gloved hand touch mine so that to an on-looker it might look accidental, but I knew better than to believe that. So I quickly smiled at him before turning back to the fans. “Alright, alright. So let’s keep doing pictures and everything. If you already got one with me and want one with both of us or want Frankie to sign something you can hop back in line. Once we get to everyone we’ll do a little Q&A or something, okay?” Everyone shouted their excitement and we both laughed as we went back to taking pictures and signing things.

 

Once the fans were satisfied with the number of selfies taken and the objects signed we stepped back a little ways and smirked at each other for a second. I put my arm around Frankie’s shoulders and he put his around my waist as I spoke. “Okay, Q&A, let’s do this. Uh, I guess just raise your hand if you have a question. I don’t know.”

 

“Doug!” Frankie said suddenly and Doug rushed over to him. They spoke his hushed tones for a moment and Doug nodded. “Okay, Doug’s going to be choosing who gets to ask the next question and he’s going to be as fair as possible okay. Try not to yell out unless it’s your turn, okay?” Everyone sort of nodded and agreed.

 

“AJ, film this for ZRnotL!” I said suddenly. I watched him pull out the camera and turn it on and he nodded to indicate it had started recording. Frankie told Doug to go ahead and let the first fan ask their question.


	3. Chapter 3

“So…was that actually your hand in the snapchat, Zach?”

 

I laughed and was about to answer when Frankie stopped me. “I think you all know the answer to that. Next question.” I laughed again and

 

“So, considering that _was_ actually your hand, does that mean you _are_ actually Bella, too?”

 

“I’ll never tell,” I said quickly. “Next question.”

 

“Okay, I’m gonna take one for the team here. Is Zankie real?”

 

We both sort of laughed and looked at each other for a minute. “Uh,” Frankie started. “I guess it depends what you mean by _real_?”

 

The fan bit her lip and went for it. “I mean like, are you two dating or…?”

 

I tried my best not to laugh.

 

Frankie smiled a little. “Okay, I’m gonna let Zach answer that one.”

 

I rolled my eyes, and tightened my arm that was around his shoulders. “Uh…hmm. Yes?” I said thoughtfully. “I suppose that’s the short answer.” And that was all it took. The fans exploded with energy and excitement. Frankie and I both laughed and he wrapped both of his arms around my waist, leaning his head against my shoulder as I wrapped both of my arms around his back. I kissed his temple and he looked up at me with a smile before we quickly kissed each other and the fans screamed ear-piercingly loud.

 

“Wow, if only you knew,” I said loudly through a laugh.

 

“What do you mean?” Frankie asked.

 

“If only they knew my actual plans,” I laughed as I pulled away from Frankie.

 

His face contorted in confusion. I smiled at him and reached into my pocket with one hand as my other hand grabbed for his. “I love you,” I said quietly with a smile before dropping to one knee, taking his jaw to the ground with me.

 

“Are you kidding me right now?” he said, trying to compose himself.

 

I pulled out the ring and held it up to him. “Not at all. I don’t spend this kind of money on a joke. I love you, Frankie, and I would be extremely honored if you would say you’ll marry me.”

 

“Oh my God,” he mumbled, his eyes going wide. “Are you actually serious?” I nodded and got back to my feet, putting the ring on the end of his finger (his gloves didn’t have finger tips on them).

 

“Is that a yes?” I asked carefully as I slid the ring further onto his finger.

 

“You’re actually serious?” he said again.

 

I laughed and nodded. “I’m actually serious, Frankie. Will you please answer me? I’m starting to worry here.”

 

“Yes, yes, of course. I told you in September the answer to that question would always be yes, but I just. I didn’t expect you to actually ask it. Not yet. Not here. Not now. But I’m so, so happy!” he squealed as I slipped the ring the whole way onto his finger and wrapped my arms around his waist, lifting him into the air as his arms wrapped around my neck. Our lips met a moment later and that’s where I remember the fans and started hearing their screams and cheers again.


	4. Chapter 4

After we wrapped up with the fans and Frankie was no longer in shock we actually took a cute selfie of us together, with him holding up his hand to display the ring. He posted it to IG with the caption: “@ranceypants I was just going to his meet and greet. We were just going to tell you guys we were dating. I never expected this day to end up here, but I’m so incredibly grateful. I feel so blessed to have this beautiful man in my life. I love him more than anything. And you all are incredibly amazing for being so supportive of both of us through everything. We love all of you! [emojis] #Zankie #ZankieAF #Engaged #IWasShockedAF #IHadNoClue #SoSurprised”

 

I liked the post and commented immediately. “I love you so much, @frankiejgrande. [emojis]”

 

He commented back a second later. “I love you more than words @ranceypants. You are MY everything. [emojis]”

 

He then tweeted the picture. “So I guess we’re engaged or something? #ZankieAF #WHAT @ranceypants [link – picture]”

 

I replied. “@FrankieJGrande I love you, babe. [emojis]”

 

He replied. “@ranceypants I love you more. [emojis]”

 

We smiled at each other and quickly kissed before he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the street. Doug and AJ realized a few moments later we were leaving and ran to catch up, saying their congratulations. “Thanks,” I said smiling at AJ. “Did you get the whole thing on video?”

 

“Yep,” he said, handing me the camera.

 

“Beautiful. Thank you, bro!”

 

“No problem,” he said quickly. “So…are you going to Frankie’s then?”

 

“Yes, I’m taking my _fiancé_ home with me,” Frankie said before I could answer, putting his hand out for a cab. “Doug, I’ll see you Sunday at my place before the game, right?”

 

Doug nodded. “Yep.”

 

“Oh, AJ, you’re welcome to come to the NBA All Star Game with us Sunday night if you want. I’ll have Zach text you the details when we get home,” he said quickly as he pulled me into the backseat of the cab that had pulled over. He closed the door before Doug or AJ even realized what was happening and gave the driver his address before leaning his head against my shoulder with a very giddy giggle. His hand landed on my upper thigh as he snuggled closer to me. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his back as he took off his gloves and started playing with his ring, examining it carefully. “This is really beautiful, Zach,” he said quietly and I could hear the tears in his voice.

 

“Are you crying?” I said suddenly, pulling his chin up so he was looking at me. He smiled weakly at me and I used my thumb to dry his eyes. “Don’t cry, babe,” I said quietly.

 

“I’m in shock, I think,” he said finally after a moment’s silence.

 

“I’m sorry,” I said quietly, unsure what else to say.

 

“How long have you been planning this?”

 

“This specifically? This morning. Proposing in general? Seriously? Since your birthday basically.”

 

“Really?”

 

I nodded and kissed his cheek lightly. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
